muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4 (1972-1973)
]] meets Ernie and Bert.]] ]] chats with John-John.]] ]] ".]] , a "perfect" machine. ]] Sesame Street Season 4 aired from November 27, 1972 to May 25, 1973. Season Overview Season 4's curriculum continues its introduction to Spanish language and culture from last seasonEugene Register-Guard: 'Sesame Street' to start fourth season and "attempt to teach youngsters positive social attitudes like kindness and generosity."Lakeland Ledger: 'Sesame Street' New Season Begins Today Characters While many of the cast from the previous seasons return, Rafael, Tom, and Molly are now gone. Also, Hal Miller takes over the role of Gordon, who was previously played by Matt Robinson. A new cast member, Kate, is added to the group becoming the street's first folk singer. This season introduces two new Muppet characters, both performed by Jerry Nelson. The Count, who loves to count everything in sight and Sam the Robot, also known as Sam the Machine, who believes that he is a "perfect" machine. Segments *This is the first season known to contain Sesame Street News Flash segments. *Segments at Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School are introduced. Episodes Episodes 0406 - 0535 (130 episodes) * Episode 0406 -- 4th season premiere; Sam the Robot and The Count are introduced * Episode 0407 * Episode 0410 * Episode 0411 * Episode 0412 * Episode 0416 * Episode 0419 * Episode 0420 * Episode 0421 * Episode 0422 * Episode 0423 * Episode 0424 * Episode 0425 * Episode 0428 * Episode 0429 -- Luis wants to buy a bird. * Episode 0430 * Episode 0431 * Episode 0433 * Episode 0434 * Episode 0435 * Episode 0438 * Episode 0439 * Episode 0440 * Episode 0443 * Episode 0444 * Episode 0445 * Episode 0448 * Episode 0449 * Episode 0450 * Episode 0453 * Episode 0454 * Episode 0455 * Episode 0459 * Episode 0460 * Episode 0494 -- David tries to study for a law school exam. * Episode 0507 * Episode 0511 -- Susan shows Big Bird that he's important on Sesame Street. * Episode 0512 -- Big Bird guesses that Susan is going to the shoemaker. * Episode 0513 -- Mr. Hooper remembers his imaginary friend. * Episode 0514 -- Stevie Wonder hangs out with Grover * Episode 0515 -- Grover is afraid of Sam the Machine. * Episode 0516 -- Sam the Machine becomes a time machine. * Episode 0517 -- Big Bird finds that life without a telephone can be exhausting. * Episode 0518 -- Oscar leads the Grouch Philharmonic Band. * Episode 0519 -- Cookie Monster rhymes words. * Episode 0526 -- Oscar keeps people away by putting up a DANGER sign. * Episode 0527 -- Oscar keeps airplanes away from his trash can. * Episode 0528 -- David imagines different jobs. * Episode 0529 -- Gordon and Susan take a walk. * Episode 0530 -- Oscar makes a life-size picture of himself. * Episode 0531 -- Oscar has a torn doormat. * Episode 0532 -- Ella Mitchell visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0533 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus can't find anyone to play with. * Episode 0534 -- Big Bird opens a hotel for birds. * Episode 0535 -- Oscar imagines that there are no people living on Sesame Street. Notes * This is the first season where Richard Hunt is credited as a performer. * This is the first season to introduce the famous "Funky Chimes" background music during the funding credits. (It was used until the 23rd season.) Season 4 Cast Muppet Characters: : Anything Muppets, Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo, Baby Breeze, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo , Ernie, Farley, Grover, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Hardhead Henry Harris, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam the Robot, Simon Soundman, Smart Tina, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Suzetta, Ursula, Xavier Human Characters: :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Wally, Ralph, Kate, Willy Cast: :Northern Calloway, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Hal Miller, Joe Ponazecki, Paul B. Price, Malvina Reynolds Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz Season 4 Credits *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Robert Cunniff *Directed by: Jon Stone *Head Writer: Jeff Moss *Writers: Jon Stone, Norman Stiles, Ray Sipherd, Dan Wilcox, Emily Perl Kingsley *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard *Associate Producers: Joan Lufrano, Dulcy Singer *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant to The Producer: Lisa Simon *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Costume Designer: Mostoller *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor Di Napoli *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Audio: Mike Shoskes *Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Sources External links * Sesame at 4 -- Sesamestreet.org video playlist of season 4 segments. 04